These studies show that phosphoethanolamine excretion can no longer be considered pathognomonic for the disease hypophosphatasia. Variation in normal physiology and diet significantly alter daily excretion of the substance. In addition, the increased amounts of PEA excreted in various bone diseases, hypertension, and different endocrine disorders implies that a fundamental process common to many diseases results in the increased loss of PEA.